forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
101 More Ways to Annoy the Antichrist
After the sucess of 101 Ways to Annoy the Antichrist, Yuri Danilova, Henry Blackburn, Sandman, and a bunch of other people wrote a sequel called 101 More Ways to Annoy the Antichrist. This book became an Internet sensation after it was released online, though the Antichrist banned his Loyalists from reading it and replaced it with his own book, 101 Ways to Annoy Carpathia Task Force Underdog. Plot Summary This book continues what is explained in the previous book, but with more funny tricks and pranks to execute on various other\new people. This book targets the Inner Circle and the PLR, to be specific. General Methods used in most schools and the Global Tyranny palace #Attack the Antichrist with spray paint. #Hire Henry Blackburn to attack Faruk Al-Bashir with a skunk. #Prank call someone (preferably a Global Tyranny member) about a terrorist attack scheduled to hit the GT palace and then use an RPG-7 (a real one) to destroy someone's quarters inside the palace. #Trick the palace security guards by pretending to be mannequins while stripping the real ones naked and then run outside while wearing the clothes; repeat the clothes changing part until you're caught. #Drive a car into Vladimir Makarov's mansion and then set it on fire. #Chase Makarov's girlfriend w\an axe while dressed as a Wendigo. #Act like a dog and growl at people while in an elevator. #When writing a paper for your teacher, cite issues of Batman or Iron Man in your bibliography. #End your report with, "This paper will self-destruct in 10 seconds." #Support your dedication to the Potentate with quotes from your VCR manual. #Have Lisbeth Vange draw obscure connections between two totally unrelated things; for example, have her claim that the amount of radioactive isotopes in Faruk Al-Bashir's body caused him to attack Tom Cruise, or that the Romans conquered Israel because they coveted their Negev light machineguns, Uzis, and Desert Eagles and wanted to take them home as presents to their families. #Have Henry Blackburn replace the names of well-known history figures in his history class with the names of his fellow soldiers\friends\celebrities, etc. For example, claim that Tom Cruise discovered gravity or announce that Carrie Underwood invented the steamboat. #When you're stuck with an annoying date, use a bullhorn to undress her verbally (like what David Price did to Carrie Underwood). On an airplane #Act like a movie star. #Pinch the stewardess' butt as she passes. #Sing the song "War" by Edwin Starr into a bullhorn. #Jump up and scream, "AAH! I LEFT THE STOVE ON!" #Ask someone for their autograph, claiming they look like Hollywood celebrities; if the person really is a Hollywood celebrity, scream, "I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" #When witnessing a mile high club (accidentally), grab a bullhorn and sing the Ten Commandments boogie to get them to stop (which was actually done). #Sing the song, Eat it, by Weird Al using a bullhorn. In middle school\high school (and only those two schools) #Have a bunch of friends sing Hot N Cold Alvin-and-the-Chipmunks-style and turn on the PA so the entire school can hear it (works best with Katey Perry fans). #Bring a fake AKS-74u to school and "shoot" at fellow students wih it during recess. #In PE class, wander off. If you're docked (points taken off), run at the teacher and scream, "YOU DOCK ME ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL RIP OUT YOUR GUTS!" If you're sent to the principal's office, do the same thing, but add, "SHUT UP!" if the principal reprimands you. #Repeat Method #1, but sing an offensive\inappropriate song instead. In a mall\discount superstore #"Accidentally" get stuck in the frozen food doors. Give weird looks to see if people rescue you. #Walk up to complete strangers and say, "HI! I haven't seen you in a long time!..." etc. See if they play along to avoid embarrassment (this works best on a cute girl, particularly one who admires the Antichrist). #Recite lines from the movie, Sleepover whenever something weird\interesting happens. #Put weird backgrounds on computers when people have their backs turned. #Find one of the huge boom-boxes and turn it to a heavy metal\rock station. Then turn it off and turn the volume all the way up. Then the next person who turns it back on will have great fun (it works best with girls, but it works on guys too). #When next to an employee, scream, "CODE RED!" and see what happens. #Claim that the mall will be destroyed just like Sodom and Gomorrah. #Claim that God will strike sinners down with fire and see what people do. #Walk up to a really cute girl and say, "Wanna date?" #Dress up like a Vietnam War soldier and scream, "CHARLIE SPOTTED!" #If you happen to see a cute girl\famous celebrity in the same aisle as you, walk up to them and say, "BIG FAN!" #Sing the song "Savior" by Michael English, or go on YouTube in the electronics store and play a music video of the song over and over again. #Claim that Ogopogo visited the mall before or claim that the Bear Lake Monster lives in the goldfish pond near your house. #Scream random phrases in German, then English and back again. #Put an eel in the goldfish pond. If no one notices, put in a bunch of eels. In someone's backyard\the Antichrist's Imperial Fish Pond #Put fake explosives on the Antichrist's property. #Put an eel in the Imperial Fish Pond. #Put a bunch of eels and piranhas in your neighbor's pond (works best at night). #"Murder" people with a gun that fires blanks. #Put a claymore on a Global Tyranny boat and see what happens. #Write 666 ''on your neighbors window. #Sing the song All This Time by Britt Nicole and then spraypaint the lyrics on the Antichrist's walls. #Alternately, spraypaint the lyrics of Hanging On by Britt Nicole on your neighbor's lawn. #Bring a fake Globe, sing Set the World on Fire and then set the globe on fire. #Fill the Imperial Fish Pond with gasoline and then set it on fire. #Wear a Hazmat suit and pretend to "decontaminate" your house. Anywhere *Say, "B-E-A-utiful," to the Antichrist repeatedly. *Kill the Antichrist's pet cat. *Spraypaint the lyrics of Hanging By a Thread by The Letter Black all over the walls of the Antichrist's office. *When in a multiplayer match against the Antichrist in MW3 or Black Ops, cheat and then shout, "I WIN!" NOTE: This only work when you have headphones\live chat enabled during play. *Say, "Good luck with Armageddon. And by the way, YOU SUCK," to the Antichrist whenever he boasts about his "sovereignty". *Draw a picture of a fish and say, "I'M A CHRISTIAN!" *Use a stick to beat Faruk Al-Bashir and then make it look like an accident. *Put paint in water and spray the Antichrist's private limousine. *Quote lines from the movie ''Bruce Almighty (ideas here ) while insulting the Antichrist. *Have Jim Carrey manipulate the Antichrist's speech to make him say random garbage instead of anti-Christian propoganda. Trivia *This book was originally titled, "101 More Ways to Annoy the Antichrist and other people." *Most of the pranks, particularly those in the first few chapters, were actually done by various people. *This book is considered "offensive" on the Global Tyranny website. Gallery Yuri in a Hazard Suit.png|A hazard suit, one of the "bells and whistles" required to execute a prank in the book.